Morning Shocking
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Ketika membuka mata di pagi hari, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Mengejutkan, tapi tidak buruk juga. (Didedikasikan untuk hari dimana fangirlingan saya kumat. LoL).


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 _If you don't like this story, characters, fandom, pairing, or me? Just leave it alone, and take it easy._

 **Mari kita hanya bersenang-senang di sini.**

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati wajah tak asing menyambut pagiku yang datang terlalu cepat. Aneh sekali. Biasanya aku terbangun dan langsung menatap wajah yang selalu tampil menyamping itu. Tapi kali ini wajah itu jelas sedang menghadap ke arahku. Dan, sejak kapan warna rambutnya berubah? Baiklah, ia memang sudah biasa mengecat rambut. Tapi ia yang selalu berada di kamarku tak pernah memiliki warna rambut selain cokelat kemerahan yang kontras sekali dari kulit putihnya.

Ah.

Mungkin ini efek cahaya, pikirku. Lampu tidurku 'kan belum diganti sejak dua hari lalu. Ya, pasti karena minim cahaya hingga rambut itu terlihat lebih gelap, seperti kebiruan. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal. Dimana tulisan itu? Seharusnya ada ukiran di bagian dadanya. Tak mungkin juga tulisan itu bisa memudar dalam semalam.

Ya, aku tak mungkin juga melupakan nama itu.

Sasuke.

Dengan ukiran yang terlukis seperti akar merambat berwarna kuning, merah, ungu dan biru. Ukiran itu cukup besar menutupi bagian dadanya. Di bawah ukiran itu terdapat tulisan kecil berwarna _Hot Pink._

 _Se_ _ksi_ _,_ _bebaas_ _dan_ _lajang._

Dan di bawah tulisan itu, ada namaku, Sakura, yang aku tulis sendiri menggunakan spidol tinta merah permanen minggu lalu. Jangan lupakan simbol hati kecil, dua buah, yang juga berwarna merah di sisi kanan nama itu.

Semuanya lenyap, hanya menyisakan keberadaannya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda namun lebih menggoda. Lenganku terulur dengan hati-hati untuk mengusap wajah putihnya. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan begitu membuka mata di pagi hari.

Sesuatu yang aneh kembali kurasakan saat mengusap wajah itu.

Hangat. Kenyal.

Bukankah seharusnya dingin? Dan datar?

Aku segera menarik lenganku dan menggunakannya untuk mengucek sedikit mataku yang masih menyisakan kantuk karena bergadang semalaman. Setelah itu aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang tak berada di kamarku yang didominasi warna merah, hitam, dan penuh dengan rak buku. Tempatku berada saat ini sedikit lebih mewah, dengan warna putih dan cokelat muda yang paling mendominasi.

Sengaja aku bangkit dengan perlahan dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku sampai ke bahu tadinya, menyadari bahwa pakaian yang aku kenakan setidaknya sama dengan yang semalam. Celana berbahan katun selutut berwarna putih itu memang sedikit tertarik ke atas, tapi masih celana yang sama dengan semalam. Sedangkan kaus bergambar matahari tersenyum dengan ukuran besar di bagian depan, dilengkapi tulisan 'There's Only One' masih membungkus tubuh bagian atasku dengan sempurna.

Yah. Setidaknya aku yakin diriku masih yang sama dengan semalam, pikirku _absurd._

Aku kembali memandang ke sisi kanan, tempat yang memang seharusnya ia berada. Kelopak matanya berkedut sedikit sebelum terbuka. Tunggu, Bukannya mata itu seharusnya selalu terbuka tapi juga tak pernah menatapku? Namun jelas-jelas kini ia sedang memandang ke arahku. Dahinya mengernyit. Kutebak persis seperti ekspresiku ketika baru membuka mata tadi. Dan ia juga bangkit dengan perlahan, menyingkap selimut yang menutup tubuhnya tadi, juga menampakkan _kaus_ putih polos serta celana katun bermotif tentara selutut.

Kami saling menatap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Akhhh … !

Tubuhnya otomatis mundur dan tertubruk tembok di belakangnya. Sedangkan aku kehilangan pegangan dan terjungkal dari atas ranjang dengan bunyi _gedebuk_ yang cukup keras.

"Sakit." Aku meringis sembari mengusap-usap pantatku. Sial. Ini sakit sekali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa ada di kamarku?" Ia meneriakkan pertanyaannya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Tapi jika menjadi gila bisa seindah ini, kurasa aku harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengeluh.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Ini random. Ini benar-benar random. Dan _ini_ terjadi lagi. Saya nonton Radio Star (salah satu acara radio live show asal Korea Selatan) kemaren, nonton ulang malem ini. Tujuan nonton mau lihat BigBang karena mereka gokil. Saya lupa kalo salah satu host acara itu **Cho Kyuhyun** , dan ini bikin saya gagal move on. Jadi sudah jelas, Cho Kyuhyun adalah penyebab cerita random ini dibuat. Seksi, bebas, dan lajang itu bahasa Indonesianya dari judul album Super Junior _**Sexy, free, and single**_. Dan **penggambaran wujud Sasuke serta latar** , itu saya ambil dari keadaan kamar saya, dengan satu-satunya poster yang nempel di dinding sebelah tempat tidur. LoL.

Cerita ini mungkin akan saya bikin utuh suatu hari nanti. **Mungkin**. Tapi untuk sementara saya buat komplit aja dulu, biar ga nambah hutang ff hehe. Tolong dimaklumi kegajean ini ya. Thanks..


End file.
